<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phones and Connections by Maples_237</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936126">Phones and Connections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maples_237/pseuds/Maples_237'>Maples_237</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MariBat Scenarios [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Phones and Connections</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maples_237/pseuds/Maples_237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen phone should be the least of Marinette’s problems. But it isn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir / Jonathan Kent, Ivan Bruel / Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine / Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine / Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel / Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Sabine Cheng / Tom Dupain, others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MariBat Scenarios [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost Phones and Found Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you all so much for giving this book a chance! As one of my first works, please be aware you may find wrong punctuation and repeated phrases. Please share your opinion about my works as it helps me improve.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life has been stressful for Marinette.</p><p>With her responsibilities as Ladybug and the Guardian, her commissions, and her hectic school life thanks to one Lila Rossi, it was a surprise she still managed to be her happy, cheerful self.</p><p>And with all these presented, you would think a seemingly small problem like losing a phone would be the least of her worries. It would be too, had her phone not have had every contact of hers (all of which are very important ), all of her notes and reminders (all of which are also very important), and pictures of all her unreleased designs (all of are also very, very important).</p><p>Which was why when Marinette woke up late to find her phone missing from its place, she immediately stood up and searched her entire room and - later her house for it. </p><p>The ding of the oven was heard and Marinette went downstairs to ask if anybody saw her phone. A worried look was cast on Sabine’s face, and she replied a no.</p><p>“Have you tried calling it? You can use the bakery’s landline.” Sabine suggested. Marinette dashed off to the counter, stopping on the way to the door to thank her Maman.</p><p>She called it, chanting in her head supporting words to help ease her stress; but her luck wasn’t enough and it was either her phone magically disappeared or someone took it. It was the latter.</p><p>Away from their home, in her house, was Alya Cesaire. In her hands a familiar phone, and the whole class -save for those who were smart enough to know the truth huddled up to her side.</p><p>“Oh, Alya, don’t you think this is too much?” An anxious Mylene blurted out. It was followed by protests from her classmates.</p><p>“Yeah, I know Marinette’s been mean to me, but stealing her phone is way too much.” Lila, who was wearing a smug grin that was replaced with a believable frown added, and her words silenced the class. “I wouldn’t know what to do if someone stole my phone.” She paused, looking down at her shoes. Silently congratulating herself for getting this class wrapped around her claws.</p><p>“It would be a shame to lose all my numbers- like Lois Lane’s and Clark Kent’s” at the sound of the two names Alya’s face lit up. She’s been following the reporters for years and she’s been giddy with excitement waiting for the interview Lila set up with the two.</p><p>“- or Bruce Wayne’s” at that Max’s face lit up. He’s idolized the man ever since he read about him in an article about all the good he has done and all the over the top tech his company does. More celebrities were mentioned until she had all of their attention.</p><p>“Oh no! I’ve said too much,” Lila exclaimed and she morphed her features to one that of fright. “Can you guys keep this a secret? They’re gonna be so mad if they find out I told you guys-“ She wrapped her arms around her and forced out tears out of her eyes, she sobbed.</p><p>“Of course we can!” Alya exclaimed with an understanding look and stood up off her chair and walked to hug Lila. </p><p>“T-Thanks, guys.” Lila stuttered out, wiping her tears using her sleeves to wipe her eyes. “And don’t worry, girl, just remember we’re doing this for Marinette. I’m a hundred percent sure Adrien likes her back so if she confesses then Adrien will confess his feelings and they’ll live happily ever after, with three kids and a hamster-“ said Alya while she led Lila to their couch, she was about to tell her about Marinette’s fantasy family when Alya was cut off by the ring of the phone she held.</p><p>The ombre-haired girl panicked and threw the phone. It was luckily caught by Mylene. However, while throwing the phone she somehow pressed both the speaker and to accept call buttons.</p><p>“Heyyy Nettie, just checked in to tell you that Demon Spawn, right here- Hey! Watch it!” The clatter of pots and pans was heard, soon followed by multiple shouts. Most of the class were fluent in English,  if not then they had enough knowledge to hold a decent conversation. So they had no problem understanding.</p><p>“Todd! I won’t hesitate to kill you with my sword if you don’t give that back!” The shattering of a mug was heard and another man soon joined the call. “My coffee! How dare you?!” Shouts were heard all around and only then did the man on the phone realize the silence of who they believed to be Marinette. The group looked at each other nervously and Alya made a ‘Quiet!’ motion with her hands.</p><p>Miles away, Jason Todd paused his shenanigans and put the phone to his ear, which proved to be a bad choice. Crashes were heard and another person took the phone.</p><p>“Hey, Angel, sorry for that.” In the manor, Damian glared at his brothers. The shouts of who the friends assumed to be Todd echoed through the walls. “Demon Spawn baked for you! Isn’t that sweet- Dammit! I’ll just buy you another cup of coffee- what do you mean that was the last one? We have twenty coffee machines around- okay fine, just use the Zeta tubes to go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery to buy another cup of coffee! Ow, my hair! Stop dragging me! Don’t you dare throw me off the balcony! Tim-“  </p><p>“Angel? Sorry for the disturbance-“  Rose, who was beside Alya, quickly reached the phone to stop the call. </p><p>“I know we want the best for Marinette, but we shouldn’t invade her privacy. Let’s just message Adrien.” said a solemn Rose. It was useless saying that seeing they already breached it when they stole the phone.</p><p>She’d called Juleka on her way to the school and told her about the plan. She expected to support and appreciation considering she was the one that thought of the idea but received hateful messages directed towards her and everybody else who were participating in the plan. Words like “- it’s Marinette’s choice and you shouldn’t decide that for her.” and “- I’m disappointed you even thought of something like that.” were thrown around and she was still in a bad mood.</p><p>Ivan, who had only been here because of Mylene, nodded and agreed. Mylene had said the night before that “Marinette had done so much for us, it’s the least we can do.” and had convinced him to take part in their plan. He didn’t support it, but he wanted to make Marinette happy, and Mylene had said she agreed to the idea. This was clearly not the case when Alya told him it was gonna be a surprise.</p><p>Another call came through and Rose reached out to decline when Lila, being her nosy self, quickly grabbed the phone and accepted it. Later using her fake arthritis as an excuse to distract them when she saw the stares she was receiving.</p><p>“Marinette! I’m glad you’re awake-“ Alya paused in comforting Lila, she recognized that voice.” I just want to thank you for all the outfits you’ve done for us, I know you insisted we don’t pay but we both knew we were paying regardless.” Lois paused.</p><p>“I’ve transferred at least seventy grand to your bank account as payment-“ Alya whispered to her classmates. “Seventy grand!?” A shocked expression was on all of the friends’ faces. Especially Lila’s.</p><p>“I know that you would try giving that back to me but you honestly deserve it.” continued Lois. “-and I’m not leaving any more room for negotiations, also hope you visit Metropolis soon, bye!” In Metropolis, solo reporters Lois Lane-Kent and Clark Kent, and their son, Jonathan Kent, were fitting on their outfits for the Wayne gala. All three suited to each of their preferences. And were sure to catch some eyes. </p><p>Jon was fiddling with his suit when he saw, there, inside the suit on his left side, was his and Adrien’s name sewn in cursive using golden thread. And the words “Together, forever.” right under it. Tears gathered in his eyes when he saw it. It was one of the most known lines of Emilie Agreste. Taken from a movie considered a masterpiece by many, which included him and Adrien. He smiled and made sure to text Marinette as thanks later on.</p><p>Meanwhile, a silence washed through.</p><p>“So, uh- the plan?” Alya reminded the others. Alya took the phone and scrolled to find Adrien’s contact, and tried to ignore all of the big names she saw. Once she found Adrien’s number. They messaged ‘Marinette’s’ confession and waited for Adrien to reply. In reality, their minds were somewhere else.</p><p>When Adrien received the message, he was on his way to Metropolis, as a surprise for his boyfriend as of one year. The two met per Marinette’s amazing matchmaking skills and hit it off. They confessed their feelings a year ago, and now they can’t bear to live without each other. </p><p>Surprisingly, his father was accepting of their relationship, telling him he should be free to do what he wants. He now consults Adrien on choices and gives him a chance to spend time with his friends. He also started being, well, a dad. Joining him in the dining room, spending time with him, and offering his support.</p><p>He was sure this happened because of a certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who stomped to the front gates of his home and demanded to talk to his father to know some sense into him. He didn’t know what the girl said to his father, but whatever it is, worked. </p><p>His life turned better when Ladybug called to meet up with him in one of the many hideouts they have. And when he arrived, he saw two miraculous boxes, besides a smiling Ladybug. They revealed their identities after that, and they both became the best of friends. They surrendered the butterfly and the peacock to Master Fu, who happily allowed them to keep their miraculous. Right now, Tikki and Plagg were with the other kwamis at Master Fu’s place.</p><p>So when he saw the message he knew it was total bullshit- yes, he learned that from Jon.</p><p>He raised his eyebrow and contacted the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. International call rates were no problem for him, considering all the money he’s gotten from his modeling jobs. To his luck, it was Marinette who answered.</p><p>“Tom and Sabine Patisserie, how may I help you this lovely day?” said a cheerful voice.</p><p>“Hey, Bugaboo, Adrien here, just wondering if there’s any chance you lost your phone?” replied Adrien. “Are you psychic?” laughed Marinette.</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not. But I just got a message from ‘you’. ” He coughed and tried to make the worst girly voice she has ever heard. “Adrien, I’ve loved you ever since our eyes met. All the similarities, all the clarities? The universe gave us a sign. Would you do me the honor of being mine?” For a moment, the two just stayed silent. Then the two burst out laughing. That wasn’t even the worst part, seeing as the length of the text itself would take him an hour to read. And he was a very fast reader. He was impressed at the amount of effort Alya put in.</p><p>Between her laughs, Marinette said “Lila and her goons?” clutching the counter while laughing. “Most probably,” replied Adrien. Who paused his walk to take a look at a wedding ring shop.</p><p>“I’ll call you back later, I’m gonna get my phone back,” How exactly did Alya even get her phone?</p><p>“Sure thing, Bugaboo. But I’ll probably be busy later, tomorrow?” questioned Adrien. “Tomorrow,” answered Marinette.</p><p>Marinette was about to go out when she heard the door chimes. She did a double-take when four people entered,  fitting all at once through the door, scrambling to get in first.</p><p>“Angel! You’re okay!” Exclaimed Damian, he didn’t typically like showing much emotion, other than anger, disappointment, disgust, all qualities that made him be perceived as the Ice Prince. It was truly a surprise to everyone when Ice paired up with Nice.</p><p>“Of course I am, Dami, why wouldn’t I be?” She kissed his cheek as they hugged. “Well, you didn’t speak a single word when we called, would you really blame me for worrying?” answered Damian. Sadly without a box of cookies. All because of one Jason Todd, who angered him enough to forget that he had some in the oven. They ended up burning, somehow taking the whole oven with them. Alfred arrived with a fire extinguisher before any of them could do anything. They then zoomed to the Zeta tubes to go to Paris.</p><p>She instantly remembered the reason she was leaving and answered “Well, whoever you were talking to wasn’t me. My phone was stolen. And apparently, Adrien got sent a love confession of some sorts with it.” </p><p>A worried look crossed their faces, an amused one soon taking place when she got to the part of the love confession.</p><p>Pulling out of their embrace, she walked back to the counter to get the usual pastries and drinks they liked. Grabbing four bags from a drawer, she put multiple of their favorites in it. Putting them on the counter to grab cups of coffee for Tim.</p><p>“When did you come back from your trip to Tamaran with Star? I haven’t seen you two in weeks.” She made conversation as she handed Dick’s usual orders. He slipped a hundred on the counter and she didn’t even bother fighting him on giving it back, the last time she did they had a four hour debate, which only stopped because her parents joined in and told him they were giving it for free.</p><p>“Just yesterday. Bruce called us back for official League business.” grabbing a pastry and shoving it in his mouth, he continued. “I miss these, don’t tell Kor’ i I said this but Tamaranian food sucks. But it’s probably because I’m not used to it.”</p><p>Jason added, “ It’s a good thing we can order here every day,”. Taking his bag of pastries, he proceeded to shove it in front of Dick’s face. </p><p>“Also a good thing their coffee is amazing,” Tim said as he grabbed the four cups of coffee Marinette made. She gave him the recipe for it, but he just comes back complaining about how he just can’t make it work or how it tastes a million times worse when he does it but trillion times better when they do it. He also grabbed the bag of coffee-flavored pastries they started making a month ago.</p><p>Damian made his way to the front to gain his bag and only then did he bring up the subject. “So, your phone?” Marinette who’d forgotten why she was leaving.</p><p>“Right! So sorry I have to cut this short, but I really need to get my phone back from my classmates.” She stood up and made her way to the door, but not before going upstairs to inform her parents of her leave and their arrival, and not before giving each a goodbye hug, and not before kissing Damian on his left cheek, which made him blush. </p><p>Once they were sure Marinette left, the four pulled out their phones and contacted all of the best lawyers they knew. A stolen phone was enough to justify their case. </p><p>Damian, after calling the best lawyer he knew, went out to follow Marinette. She knew he was following her and she still hasn’t scolded him, so that was a plus.</p><p>Afterward, they contacted each celebrity that Liar Rossi has lied about, asking them if they also wanted to take action. Proof of her lies wasn’t hard to find, considering a tabloid website called the Ladyblog had it all. Most of them said yes, and called up their lawyers too.</p><p>Unaware of the occurring logistics, the group waited for a reply from Adrien. Then they heard the sound of the familiar notification ringing through.</p><p>“Finally!” They all exclaimed, the group went around Alya as she read out the message.</p><p>“Aww, that was so sweet of you,” Alya paused and looked at her classmates, trying to contain her grin. She looked back down and continued reading the message. This was it. Once Marinette finds out they’ll date each other and they can be best friends again. She won’t be mean to Lila anymore and- “-but I’m gay, and Marinette has a boyfriend, one that will not hesitate to put you and everybody who took part in your stupidity down, so I suggest you give the phone back to Marinette. Have a good day while it lasts, our lawyers will be in contact with all of you?” Alya stammered out, her face that of disbelief, joined her classmates. </p><p>Our? Just what did he mean with ‘our’?</p><p>While the future of their classmates’ lives was being ruined, Chloe, along with Sabrina, Nathaniel, Alix, Kim, and Nino, with the added bonus of Luka and Kagami’s faces on a TV screen was in her father’s hotel, talking, when one panting Juleka Couffaine barged in. Her shirt drenched in sweat and her hair a mess.</p><p>“Alya, plan, steal Marinette’s phone.”  was all they could understand before she opened the mini-fridge in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and drank it in a single gulp. After, she turned to face the four- or rather, six, confused teens and explained. </p><p>Getting another drink from the fridge, she walked to the couch and flopped down. </p><p>“Rose messaged me this morning and told me about some stupid plan she hatched up with Alya. She said they were gonna steal her phone and message, Adrien, while they pretended to be Marinette, saying that they were meant to be and stuff.” rambled Juleka. “ I tried to tell her it was stupid but she hung up on me.”</p><p>She looked up and saw Chloe’s disgusted face. “Nettie doesn’t deserve to have this happening to her. I’m calling Damian.” The Queen Bee stood up and grabbed her phone from a nearby stand. The teens nodded and looked back at Juleka, and it occurred to her it was a silent way of asking for more of the story.</p><p>“That’s basically it, I ran as fast as I could and now I’m here.” she continued. </p><p>She turned to her right. And saw through the screen one Kagami, whose posture looked calm and composed but her eye shallow and bone-chilling, and was besides Luka, whose heartstrings were that of a sorrow melody, were eyeing each other to the side. The two nodded to each other and looked back at her.</p><p>“We need to go do something about this. We’ll get a plane to get back as soon as the tour finishes.” Luka said. He was invited to Jagged Stone’s worldwide tour and it happened to be that Kagami and her fencing team were competing in tournaments in almost the exact same place. Her team already went back to Paris as the tournaments were finished, but Kagami, with her mother’s permission, was given the chance to join Luka in his tour. </p><p>Originally, Kitty Section was invited as a whole, but responsibilities held them back from going. Luka was the only one free and was encouraged to go. “We’ll talk to Jagged during practice.” She paused. “So,  in about..seven minutes ago?” </p><p>“We’re late! Sorry guys, we’ll talk again later.” The two gave a warm smile to the camera. They waved bye and turned the video call off. </p><p>Chloe, who was now back from her call, was wearing a big, smug grin on her face. “Good news! They’re being sued!” She did a little twirl and faced the group. “Turns out, the brothers have been compiling evidence and a stolen phone just topped the cake. Damian plans to sue them in front of the whole school on Monday. What a day it is to be alive!” She was met with cheers all around and waited till they stopped before further explaining. </p><p>Kim and Alix fist-bumped, happy with the turn of events. The artists of the group threw up their respective tool, Nathaniel a stylus, and Nino his headphones. Sabrina and Juleka smiled at each other and cheered. </p><p>“They also contacted all the celebrities Liar Rossi had lied about, and they’re planning to sue as well.” Another round of cheers went off.</p><p>“They won’t know what hit them,” exclaimed Alix with a cheesy grin on her face. She would have much rather preferred her fists hit them, but a lawsuit wasn’t on her to-do list. Not like that would really stop her, though.</p><p>Meanwhile, Marinette raised her hand and rang the Cesaire’s doorbell. </p><p>Inside, Alya stood up in a rage and chucked the phone across the room.<br/>
Gasps were heard but she really didn’t care. All of this, her climbing the walls of Marinette’s home and into ber bedroom to get her phone, her spending hours writing the perfect confession, only to get her best friend rejected? She was mad.</p><p>Lila was staring off into the distance. “Adrien was gay?” repeating into her head. </p><p>Their ‘friends’ were in a frenzy, Marinette’s phone screen was cracked and they didn’t know how to fix it. They considered going outside to get it fixed, but that would risk the chance of someone seeing and recognizing it. They considered putting it in rice, but even Max was smart enough to know that doesn’t work.</p><p>Meanwhile, a scream cut their frenzy off. They looked to the Cesaire’s house doorway, where a stressed-out Marinette was. The door was left open and she looked inside to see her phone shattered. </p><p>They all took an intake of breaths. Readying themselves for the lesson they were getting. All except for Lila, who was still lost in space.</p><p>But they didn’t. </p><p>Instead, Marinette just silently walked in and took her phone out of Max’s hands, her fingers tracing the cracks of the screen and silently walking outside.</p><p>Outside, a man they didn’t see before glared at them with unmistakable rage, he was about to enter but Marinette stopped him.</p><p>So Damian Wayne just settled for the usual threats. “Ready yourselves for Monday, live your lives while you can.” He gave them a hard glare and the two left without saying another word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Phones and Lost Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My apologies for the late chapter for I’ve been busy with school and my family life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day before the big expose, everybody was in Chloe’s father’s hotel. Planning.</p><p>So far, they’ve come up with some ideas. One of which included just outright murdering Lila, obviously supposed to be a joke, but then Damian agreed to it, then his family (who managed to hack into the hotel’s TV system for a call), then the others. Marinette and Chloe were not amused and shut down the idea and deleted it from their planning board.</p><p>They wanted everything to be perfect and when these people put their minds to something, it will be happening.</p><p>Jason joked about selling tickets to see it, and Alix and Kim took it literally, printing out tickets and everything. They were about to go outside to sell it when Chloe- “Party Pooper”- Bourgeois snatched it and threw it in the trash. On the way telling them how “-ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” their effort was. The two pouted and rolled their eyes but continued on helping.</p><p>Soon enough, it was Monday, the day all of them were waiting for.</p><p>The plan was to meet Lila and her minions at the front of Dupont, where everybody would be able to see the big show.</p><p>So, here they were, with dozens of lawyers and celebrities lined up on the stairs. They were a sight to behold.</p><p>On the sides were Lois and Clark Kent reporting about how one of the world’s top schools gave a pass to cases of bullying and harassment.</p><p>Nadja Chamack was also there but as a concerned friend. News traveled fast, and she went ahead and organized a full report to send straight to Paris’ school board. With the help of everybody in the plan, of course. Luckily, she received an email while she was on her way to the school and was told an investigation was to take place. </p><p>Aurore and Mirielle had gone straight to Marinette when they heard the news, the duo happy upon Marinette’s explanation of the events. Marinette also introduced them to Lois Lane-Kent. Who upon hearing their journalism experience and projects offered them an internship with no hesitation. They couldn’t imagine working at Lois Lane’s company, but here they were. “Thank you so much, Marinette!” The two girls exclaimed, both with big smiles and beaming with excitement.</p><p>Damian, who was beside her all day, smiled. At least she had real friends that appreciated her efforts. The trio pulled away from their hug and made conversation.</p><p>Audrey Bourgeois strutted to their side, lawyers and security in tow. “How much more time do we have to wait? The sun is burning my face off-” The fashion icon paused, bringing her hand up to her eyes, covering the suns’ rays, pretending as if she didn’t have sunglasses, designed by herself, on her face. “-Sorry, Nettie, you know mother is extra.” Chloe butted in while dragging Audrey away. </p><p>Mirielle and Aurore looked around and were acknowledged </p><p>“Of course I am! You should know that-“ The icon’s voice was soon out of hearing, well, except for Jon- super hearing and all. Who was currently joking around with Adrien, the two making bets circulated around sausage hair and tabloid writer and some mentioning the stupid class. </p><p>Jon was able to pick up the voice of one Gabriel Agreste, who was actually here and not through a screen giving Audrey advice on her poor choice of clothing. Mentioning practicality along the way. </p><p>He turned to Adrien and was about to bet on how the Bourgeois woman would react when he saw something with very, very sharp teeth of the corner of his eye, and quickly did a double-take.</p><p>“Is that a crocodile!?” he had exclaimed. Adrien only laughed at him and walked over to pat Fang’s head. Which elicitated another shocked look from Jon. Even Lois, who was still reporting stiffened a bit when she saw the crocodile. She composed herself and continued. Others who were at the school did too, and he heard someone whispering to something along the lines of “-is that even legal?”.</p><p>Fang climbed up Adrien, who was now sitting on the ground, rubbing Fang’s belly. “Jon, meet Fang.” he smiled. “Fang, meet Jon.” </p><p>A voice was heard “Fang! There you are!” and it belonged to one worried-looking Jagged Stone. His hair a mess from all the running and a stray leash on his hand. Soon came Luka and Kagami, clad in MDC originals and were greeted by cheers from their friends and a bewildered stare from the musician when he realized that they didn’t even break a sweat. The two had to hide their giggles. Luka patted Jagged’s shoulder and told him to exercise more. Which prompted Jagged to roll his eyes and give him a grin saying he was too busy.</p><p>The group went straight to them and gave them their well-deserved praise. The friends watched their performances through TV and cheered them on while doing so. Chloe was especially happy when Kagami did one of the many moves Queen Bee was famous for. More cheers erupted when the end of Kagami’s sword touched her opponent’s suit. It was nighttime and a staff member had to tell them to quiet down. They also watched Luka’s performance and sang along to his song while he performed. </p><p>Adrien stood up and walked up to congratulate the two with Fang in tow. He then turned to Jagged and greeted him “Hey, Jagged!” with a smile. “Here’s Fang,” he stood to the side to give way for Fang to step up, but the crocodile was bitter and stayed still on his spot glaring at Jagged.</p><p>The man forgot to give Fang his daily belly rub and that resulted in this. “Come on, Fang, extra belly rubs!” he bribed, but unfortunately, the crocodile stayed still.</p><p>“Penny won’t be happy about this,” he said to Adrien. The woman’s name seemed to do the trick, as Fang stopped his tantrum and let Jagged put him on his leash. Jagged grinned, Penny always was the tiebreaker between them. “Speaking of which, where is Penny?” questioned Adrien, his curiosity peaked. </p><p>“She’s sick, throwing up and everything, she went to the doctor but she stopped talking to me ever since. I’m pretty sure she’s avoiding me.” That sure caught the group’s interest. Marinette, who wore a grin, looked at the others to see if they understood. </p><p>“Jagged, did you like- do it? Yet?” Luka asked him. “What? Oh, uh, yeah,” he blushed but continued “-but what does that have to do with anything?” it took him five seconds to realize what they met. “Oh, oh, oh!” he exclaimed. </p><p>“I need to go talk to Penny-“ Fang beat him to the twist, already crawling towards the Bourgeois hotel dragging Jagged with him. “Wait! Nettie, can you deliver these for me?” Jagged grinned as he took out a folder, on its front “LILA ROSSI” in capitalized letters. He didn’t get to explain further as Fang had enough and started dragging the man to their hotel.</p><p>Marinette grinned and yelled an “Of course!” to him. She saw a little box sticking out from under the folder and picked it out. She grinned.</p><p>“Damian, Jason, Dick, Tim, Cass, Barbs, and Bruce,” She read out. </p><p>“Alfred’s gonna hate this,” Damian replied. He keeps on scolding the siblings for playing rock music at night at full volume. Especially Tim, who uses “It helps me stay awake.” as an excuse every time. His family wanted to be there when Rossi was getting served but their jobs kept them from going. He took the box from Marinette’s extended hand and opened it in a swift motion. </p><p>It had Jagged Stone’s unreleased album. He could imagine the unending excitement he’d have to deal with when his family sees the album. Multiple copies were there, each one with their names and a short message. His copy had “Rock ‘N Roll!” scribbled onto it. </p><p>The friends exchanged greetings and soon after, it was time. The cameras brought by the Kents’ film crew were trained on the figures approaching.</p><p>The liar had arrived, spewing more fake nonsense, “-my Damiboo and I went to the Seine for a picnic yesterday. It was so romantic.” She paused and hooked her right hand to Alya’s left. The whole group was behind her and she pretended not to notice as she leaned over to say “He said Bruce Wayne, his father, knew about our relationship and approved. He told us to wait until we were adults to tell our relationship but-“ Her tale was loud enough to be heard by the whole crowd, all of which gave her disbelieving stares. How did these kids believe her?</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?!” Nora, who’d joined Alya and her friend Lila on their walk to school was absolutely furious when dozens of lawyers walked up to them, saying they were being served justice.</p><p>Parents, celebrities, and lawyers were crowded in front of Dupont. Shouts, screams, and complaints heard all over the grounds.</p><p>In fact, if you listened close enough, you would be able to hear the fury of Ambassador Rossi. Who later dragged Lila by the ear to their house, dozens of manila folders in her hands. Given to her by the hundreds of lawyers hired, it was a laughing moment for the group when they had to line up to give it. She was called from work at the excuse of her daughter being sued and she went straight to the school to see lawyers waiting for her.</p><p>She heard all kinds of stories, about all of their supposed travels, all of her daughter’s supposed friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, the such. A shocked look on her face on all of them.</p><p>Alya was also at the sides, also being scolded by her mother, Marlena. Who was also called from work. With Nora, her sister, the one she thought would defend her, looking at her with sadness and disappointment. She looked to the sides to see Nino, the best boyfriend she had. Yes, I had. The boyfriend she lost because of a certain liar.</p><p>She tried to justify her throwing Marinette’s phone moment but even she knew there was no way out of this. They left school grounds with fewer lawsuits than the Rossi family, but they still had many, many folders to go through.</p><p>Principal Damocles, along with one Caline Bustier tried to stop the mess. The two tried to gather everybody around and tell them that whatever the problem was - ignoring the lawyers relaying information to them- they should stop and set a good example. Which gained them nothing but glares and complaints.</p><p>One voice stood out and it belonged to Ambassador Rossi.</p><p>She stood firm and tall and with a glare as daring as that of a fox. “Your irresponsibility this! And yet you try to diffuse the situation in the excuse of us not setting a good example!” she exclaimed, her presence was frightening and the whole courtyard watched as the woman took long strides to the two.</p><p>They all knew three things today.</p><p>One: Lessons were learned this day.</p><p>Lila was off to the side crying after being told she was to be sent to boarding school in Italy, where she would be staying with her grandmother. Alya was crying as she realized the mistakes she had made. She looked to the side to see Nino, the boyfriend she had, laughing with his new group of friends. The whole class tried to prove that Lila was saying the truth, looking up the things she claimed to do online, only to find nothing.</p><p>Bustier and Damocles were under fire by the school board and were sure to lose their jobs. The school was now known as the worst by the public and deemed bad and unfit for children. A big one-eighty from being one of the best.</p><p>Two: Justice was served and the masterminds of this extravagant plan stood at the center of it all.</p><p>“Anyone want to go eat at the bakery?” Marinette questioned. The group chorused their agreements and were about to leave when the bluenette interrupted.</p><p>“Wait! Let’s take a selfie first!” She suggested. Taking out her new phone, given to her by the Waynes themselves, she scrolled to press the camera icon and held it up.</p><p>“In three,” Chloe and Adrien did their best mock model positions. Jon rolled his eyes. Their parents, who were off to the sides, smiled.</p><p>“-two,” Luka, Kagami and Juleka posed together. Alix jumped up Kim’s back and had him in a headlock. Nino held his cap and smiled. Nathaniel put his stylus on his ear and gave a smile. </p><p>Three: Life just keeps getting better and better.</p><p>“-and one-“ </p><p>“Angel, the love of my life, will you marry me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for more books! Thank you all for reading. Love to you all &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beta Readers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greetings to everybody! I hope you’re all having a fantastic day.</p><p>So, I’m writing a new book and I’m looking for at least five people to act as beta readers for it. I’ve noticed a lot of mistakes in this book and I want to make sure they don’t happen again in the next.</p><p>I’m new to this concept and I’m not sure how I would send the copy to you. I’m thinking of sending through email but whatever works for you should hopefully work for me.</p><p>Leave a comment if you’re interested.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>